


Meet El Presidente

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delegation trickles down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet El Presidente

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/)**fox1013** who is almost finished with her thesis and other school type stuff that requires brain and thinking. In honor of that, I have taken two cheesy shows and smooshed them together for her enjoyment. I know you wanted more, Foxlet, but this just felt right to me. *twirls you*
> 
> Originally posted 4-12-06

Pacey’s not sure how he got picked for this duty, though he figures someone must have put him on a list of expendable people and, knowing his life, it was probably either his father or his best friend. The knowledge doesn’t bother him as much as it should. He is, after all, a guy, and this is a spaceship. One of many, and he’d be lying if he said he never played Star Wars (always Han Solo until Dawson realized Han Solo was the hero), or never dreamed of shooting monsters or robots or whatever the hell these Cylon things are that they keep talking about in the news.

Either way, he’s part of some delegation being airlifted up in something called a Raptor that’s going to take him to a ship called “Battlestar Galactica”, which cracks him up, because apparently everyone on earth but him has forgotten about the cheesy 70s TV show. He only knows about it because Doug had a hard on for one of the leads – probably the Apollo jerk, since he was such a upright, uptight little bastard.

“You must be Pacey.”

He tries not to laugh at the guy’s uniform, because he looks like something out of a gay porn film. The entire suit is brownish-gray pseudo-leather or vinyl and, even funnier, the nametag on the damn thing reads “Apollo”.

“You’re…A…Apollo?”

“Lee Adama.” He clenches his jaw and nods. “Apollo’s my call sign.”

“Is that like a stage name?”

Apparently insults are cross-cultural because the guy’s jaw tightens even further. “I’m a Viper pilot.”

“And you got the honor of meeting some high school student. Wow. Who’d you piss off?”

The guy lets out a quick, bitter laugh. “My father.”

Pacey holds out his hand and smiles. “Me too.”

“Come on. I’ll take you to meet the President.”

“Sure.” They fall in step and Pacey can feel the eyes on him. He’s impressed by the mix of male and females on the deck their on – landing? Flight? Something. “So, why does this lady want to meet me?”

“She thinks your President is an undereducated idiot.”

“Yeah, well, that still doesn’t bring me to the top of the list of better candidates.” He nearly stumbles into a wall as a blonde in the shiny pants and a tight set of tank tops walks by. “Holy shit.”

“That’s Starbuck. She’d eat you for breakfast.”

Pacey whistles long and low. “Promise?”

Lee stops and turns to look at Pacey, his eyes dark and dangerous. “You’re here to see the President. That’s it.”

“Right. Never said otherwise.” Pacey holds up his hands in surrender. “Take me to your leader, dude.” They fall in step again, Lee’s jaw clenched even tighter than before. “Sorry, man. I didn’t realize she was your girlfriend.”

“She’s not.”

“Ah. One of those, huh?”

Lee didn’t look at him. “Starbuck and I are friends. Comrades.”

“Fight like cats and dogs, right? Want to shove her head into a wall sometime?”

Lee turns his head. “Yeah.”

“Someday I’ll introduce you to Joey Potter and you’ll see that your pain is universal.” Pacey stops as they turn a corner, the flash of cameras and photographs stunning him. “I take it we’re here?”

Lee nods and pulls Pacey back into the corridor away from the press. “Look, Pacey.” Lee doesn’t look at him, his nervousness breaking through the stern veneer. “President Roslin…she’s…She’s a great lady. She saved our asses more time than she’ll take credit for. And she’s…”

“I got it, dude. You’ve got a thing for her too?”

“You ever have a crush on a teacher?”

Pacey bites his lip to keep from laughing as he nods. “Once or twice.”

“Just behave yourself, all right?”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.”


End file.
